Maybe I'm not worthy enough for you
by LionellLim
Summary: Bakugou is one perfect boy with powerful quirk, really popular among boys and girls, beautiful face, and Everything that's about him is perfect. But... For a quirkless like me... Am I worthy enough for him?


Izuku Pov

I really love kacchan ever since we were a child. Our parents were the one who brought us together because they were friends up until now. But after kacchan got his quirk, he was bullying me because I didn't have any quirk. It was the darkest moments of my life. I almost did a suicide, jumping from a roof, like what did kacchan said to me and since I couldn't take this pain anymore. I'm a human too after all. With our without quirk, we are still a human being so I didn't know why would they bully me, a quirkless like that especially kacchan who was my childhood friend...

But when I was about to jump from the roof, kacchan saw me and hetried his best to convened me not to jump. I didn't hear what did he said. Everything looked dark, I can't hear anything. All I could hear was "Come on Izuku. Jump. Just one more step and everything will be gone. All your pain will be gone" and somehow, I obeyed that sound and walk straight to let myself fall freely to the ground.

Not long after that, I heard kacchan shouted my name. He grabbed my arm just in time after I let myself fall from the roof. I looked up and saw kacchan looked at me with some tears in his eyes.

"Fuck. You idiot fuck!" He tried to pull me up with all of his power but I'm not letting him get in my way this time. I tried to slip my hand by pushing kacchan hand with my other hand but his grip just got tighter than before.

"You fucking idiot what are you doing?! Stop doing that!!" Kacchan yelled at me but I just shouted back at him.

"Just let me go kacchan!! Let me die and so you and other people can live happily without a useless quirkless like me!! beside..." I looked down and let some tears to fall from my eyes.

"You said it yourself that I should kill myself and maybe I could gain a quirk in my next life.." I looked up to face kacchan. "So please let me go and let me be happy to be free from all of this pain" I smiled a bit.

"No..No you idiot! Useless idiot fuck!! Fuck.. please de-- Izuku..Please don't do this to me. I- I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry that I said that to you. Please I--.." Kacchan couldn't finish his sentence as his sobbing was taking his voice. I was shocked to look at kacchan. Kacchan, a person who won't apologizeto anyone, he apologizes to me. Maybe... Maybe he meant what did he say...

I used my other hand to grab his hand and tried to climb up. Kacchan seems to notice this and he used all of hismight to push me up. He used his quirk too so he could get more power to pull me. I almost slip but kacchan didn't let go of my hand. When I reached the roof, kacchan immediately pull me to him and hug me as tight as he could. He cried on my shoulder and said sorry to me. I couldn't say anything nor move my body to hug him back.

"Izuku.. I'm sorry.. I'm soo sorry please forgive me and don't do that again" Kacchan kept repeating those words again and again as he cried on my shoulder. I didn't know what should I feel. Happy? Sad? satisfied? angry? wrath? all of those emotions just came to my head. I really confused right now.

Kacchan lifted his head from my shoulder and wiped his tears as he looked at me. "Izuku... Say something.. please.. anything..." I didn't know what should I say to him. Yelled at him maybe for being a jerk? but I just looked at him with tears flowing on my cheek. Kacchan wiped my tears with both of his hands but my tears kept coming out. It hurt so much.

"Izuku..." Kacchan pulled me back to his embrace as he rubbed my back and my head. He kissed my right cheek and rested his head on my shoulder. He nuzzled his face into my neck. "Izuku... I'm so sorry.. for every shit that I've done to you. Talk to me Izuku..."

I sighed and hugged kacchan back. I could feel kacchan sighed a relief on my neck. "Kacchan... It's okay. I don't know if I can forgive you or not since you did horribly to me but..." I rubbed kacchan soft blond hair. Kacchan brought his head up and looked at me "I know and I will make it up to you" Kacchan hold my head. His face went closer to me. I could feel his hot breath on my lips. "Can I, Izuku..?" Kacchan asked me. I only nodded and closed my eyes. Slowly, his soft lips were on mine. It was a gentle kiss, not like what I thought since kacchan wasn't a gentle person.

Minutes later, he parted his lips from mine. I could see a hint of blush on his cheek. He turned his head to his side. It was a cute sight. It wasn't like you could see kacchan blushing every day. He turned his head back to face me and brought me closer to him. "I'm sorry alright for uh ... What did I said about killing yourself but don't worry! I will make it up to you by trying to make you happy. Will you be my boyfriend Izuku?" Kacchan rubbed his back.

Huh?? What? His boyfriend? I-- I can't believe it! I nodded and couldn't hold back my tears again but this time, it was a tear of joy. I hugged kacchan and kissed his lips again. Kacchan happily kissed me but this time, it was longer than the first one. And so we become lovers.

All of kacchan friends, especially the girls who admired him were shocked to hear that. At first, it was hard for them to accept our relationship because it was so sudden. Kacchan who always bullied me suddenly become my boyfriend. Many girls mocking me, saying some bad things like "Some USELESS NERD like you should leave katsuki-sama alone!!! He is ours!!" and throw some trash or water at me. This bullying became worse than before but I can endure it as long as kacchan with me because kacchan would always hug me and told me that everything would be alright and kissed my cheek as we went to sleep.

The next day, kacchan would stay by my side all the time and no one could bully me because kacchan gave a death glare at those who wanted to bully me so I felt really secure as long as kacchan on my side.

And now, It's been 3 years since kacchan and I be a lover. Everything was going really well for us. We went to the same high school, UA School for heroes. I got a quirk from all might and we were in a stable relationship even though he would still yell at me at class. Sometime we would have an argument but after that, kacchan would hug me and told me that he was sorry and kissed me. after that, we would forget about our argument and just live normally like usual.

No one pov

"Hey nerd. are you free this weekend?" Bakugou asked Izuku. Izuku turned his attention from his sheet to Bakugou and smiled at him. "Hmm nope I'm free. Wanna go somewhere kacchan?" I answered him. Bakugou nodded "Meet me at Shinakai Mall this Saturday at 10 am. You better be there on time" After that bakugou grabbed his bag and went back home with kirishima, kaminari, sero, and mina. While Izuku went back with todoroki. Iida and ochako already went back ahead because they had *cough* some business to do *cough*

Izuku went back with the brightest smile he had. He was looking forward to this date because it's been a while for them to had a date since UA had soo many homework.

'Nothing can go wrong, right?'

The next Saturday

Bakugou and Izuku went to a SeaWorld since Izuku told bakugou that they want to see some fish then Bakugou granted his wish. Besides, who could reject that request with such a cute face? Nope. Even the might bakugou couldn't resist that.

While they were at the SeaWorld, Izuku was acting like a little child. Running around and calling bakugou name to follow him. Izuku would hold bakugou hand while he was running so Izuku won't be separated from him. It was a pleasant view for bakugou to look at Izuku's happy face. It was a payback for what he did to Izuku in the past. Bakugou only smiled at him and followed everywhere Izuku went.

After Izuku satisfied wondering around the SeaWorld, they were outside in the cafeteria to ate lunch. "Hey deku what do you want to eat? Katsudon?" Bakugou asked. Izuku smiled at him and nodded. "Yes kacchan hehe" I answered him. Bakugou looked around and then he ordered me to search a seat for them while he ordered his and bakugou food.

I took a place on the corner since there were all full. I sat down and put mine and kacchan things on the other seat while waiting for him.

2 minutes..

5 minutes..

10 minutes..

Izuku grew tired of waiting for bakugou so he checked his phone for any heroes news. Nothing interesting on the news. Not long after that, he heard some familiar voice. The voice of his former bullies.

"Well well well isn't this the useless "Deku"? what are you doing here all alone? huh?" the first bully said to Izuku.

"Oh I know! He must feel sad because bakugou dumped him! HAH! Serve him right!! I knew that bakugou just used this useless nerd for his own pleasure not because of "Love"" The second guy said.

Izuku couldn't say anything than stay quietly waiting for Bakugou to return to him.

"Ugh love. Bweh hearing it makes me cringe. Anyway who would like to date this ugly nerd? don't you know deku? Bakugou only used you for his personal pleasure. He has mooreeee a beautiful woman than you, ugly nerd!! hhahahha"

Izuku shot his head up and glared at them "NO!! Kacchan wouldn't do that to me! He said he won't leave me" and slowly brought his head down while whispering "and he wouldn't cheat on me.. He already said that to me..."

"Huh? What did you say?? I don't hear yoou" The first bully said but Izuku just kept his head down because he knew if he said any words, they would tease him again. Just like when they used to bully Izuku.

"Hey answer us, idiot!" One of them slapped Izuku on his cheek so hard that made him fall from his seat. He gained his strength to sit and brought his right hand to his cheek. Tears started to formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Please.. just leave me alone..." Izuku said. Trying his best not to cry especially not in from of his bullies. He needed to be strong, not just for himself but also for other people around him. Especially Bakugou.

"Nah we won't leave you because you're really fun to tease. HAH, right??" That bully asked his friend. "Yeah totally!!" When the bully was about to punch Izuku again in his face, a hand grabbed his hand. He looked on his side to face Bakugou wrath face.

"What. The fuck. Are you two shit head doing here?!" Bakugou yelled at him. The bully looks happy to see his old friend, bakugou, as he swang his arm around bakugou. "Hey heyy Bakugou. My bro. What are you doing here? Still hanging around with this nerd? I thought you already leave this quirkless" the bully said.

But bakugou shoved his arm away and ignored them. Instead, bakugou bent down to help Izuku stand up.

"You okay?" Bakugou said. Izuku just smiled at him but he could see there's still a hint of sadness in his eyes. Bakugou sigh. He needed to comfort him when they got home. Bakugou noticed a red mark like a slap on Izuku cheek. He brought his hand up to caress his cheek. "Did this shit head do that to you?" Bakugou asked. Izuku nodded again. He couldn't speak because if he spoke, he was afraid that he would let out a sob.

Bakugou glared at those bullies and take their food with him. "Let's go deku. They're not worthy of our time" Bakugou grab Izuku hand and started to lead him to another place but then one of the bully shout to him. "Bakugou!! Why are you still hanging out with this quirkless?! Didn't you hate quirkless guy like him??" the bully asked. Bakugou just clicked his tongue and turned back to glare at them.

"If you don't know any shit about deku then don't talk shit about him! He is not quirkless and has powerful quirk! Not like your shitty quirk" bakugou said. But it only made those bullies smirked at him.

"Oh I see. So that's why. Yes yess I understand hahahahaha I felt more sympathy for you, Midoriya hahahahahaha" the one bully said. Izuku looked at them, confused. "You don't understand don't ya, Midoriya?" The other bully said as he continued "He only loves you because you have a QUIRK! a powerful quirk that is. hahahah I bet if you lose your quirk, he will leave you again hahahaha he only use you FOR HIS PLEASURE!!"

What the bully said somehow did makes sense to Izuku. Sure bakugou become kind to Izuku after he got his quirk from All Might but ... they already became boyfriend before that. But... since he got his quirk, kacchan did become nicer to him...

"What the fuck?! Of course I'm not you fuck. Deku do you believe me or not?!" Bakugou said. Izuku didn't know what to say. He just looked at Bakugou then at the bullies and then back at Bakugou. Before Bakugou could lose his temper, he grabbed Izuku's hand and led him to his house. On their way to Bakugou's house, Izuku kept his head down and quiet. He didn't talk or being cheerful as usual. Bakugou sighed. He didn't like this at all.

When they arrived at bakugou home, they were all alone since Bakugou parents were going out somewhere. Bakugou leadedIzuku to his bedroom and push him so Izuku lay on his bed. Bakugou put all of his and Izuku's things on the floor. He climbed on top of Izuku and kiss his cheek. "Get that sad face out of you. It's ugly"

Izuku looked to the side "I-- I know I'm ugly" Izuku sniff. Small tears slide freely on his cheek. "I know... you don't have to say that..."

"what the fuck deku? Do you believe what those fuckers say?? Hah I don't believe you" bakugou got up from Izuku and sat on the edge of his bed. "De-- Izuku.. I thought you know me. I thought we already talked about this that... I love you. These feelingsis my true feelings" bakugou looked to Izuku. "You know I love you, right? It's not because of your quirk" Bakugou said as he careless Izuku's right arm.

Izuku stayed quiet before he got up and hugged Bakugou "I know kacchan... I know that you won't love me just because of my quirk. I know that you love me because... of myself. But..." Izuku stayed quiet for a while. Bakugou knew what he should do. Bakugou slowly pushed Izuku down so they both laying on his bed. Bakugou slowly pettedIzuku's head and kissed his lips. "Deku. I love you for whatever you are and I will prove it to you, okay?" bakugou said to Izuku.

Izuku sighed. He knew that what did Bakugou said was all true. He should have believed more in Bakugou than in those bullies. Izuku snuggled deeper into Bakugou chest. Feeling safe in his arms. Bakugou kissed his forehead and held him closer. Still rubbing Izuku's hair. "I love you deku. No matter what did they say, I love you okay" Izuku nodded but then Izuku remembered something. He looked up and touched bakugou arms to get his attention. "Kacchan.. umm.. they said something to me..."

"Hm?"

"They said... uh.. you had a g-girlfriend. Beautiful girlfriend... is t-that true?" Izuku asked Bakugou even though he was afraid to knew the truth. Bakugou looked at Izuku before answering his question. "I don't have anyone beside you deku and I'm not gonna cheat on you" Bakugou answered.

"you promise?"

"I promised deku. With all my heart"

Izuku smiled at bakugou. A smile of relieved that could make bakugou heart melt. He felt warm inside to know that his Izuku was happy and that's all matters for Bakugou. Bakugou kissed Izuku lips again, gently biting his bottom lips to gain entrance into Izuku mouth. Izuku slowly opened his mouth and let bakugou tongue to explore his mouth. Their tongues were fighting for dominance and as they know, Bakugou won and he dominates Izuku mouth. As they kissing, Bakugou intertwined his fingers with Izuku fingers.

Bakugou parted their kiss and there was a string of salvia that connecting his and Izuku's lips. Bakugou went back down to kissed Izuku again but this time, it was only a gentle quick kiss. Bakugou smiled at Izuku's cute flushed face. Bakugou brought his hand to wipe Izuku's bangs on his forehead and kissed it.

"Do you believe me now?" Bakugou asked. Izuku just smiled at him and put his arms around bakugou neck, slowly pulling him down to the bed with him. "I believe you kacchan.. I believe you" Izuku snuggled closer to bakugou chests, hugging him closer to get his warmth. Also when he woke up, he could still meet with bakugou beautiful face. Bakugou put his chin on top of Izuku's head and smell his fluffy green hair.

'Smells like a green forest. I like it' Bakugou thought. He gently stroke Izuku's fluffy green hair and whispering softwords like "I love you and I will always be here for you" until he could feel Izuku's steady breath that means Izuku was already fall asleep. Not long after that before bakugou went to dreamland, he gave Izuku one last kiss and slept with him.

A/N : thank you for reading this random fanfic and I hope you like it :)


End file.
